


I'd never hurt you

by Larryswonderworld



Series: Larry drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Anne Cox - Freeform, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Bullying, Crying, Fingering, Gemma - Freeform, HOME IS A REAL SONG, Heartbreak, Home, Hospital, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Make up sex, Protective!Louis, Sad!Louis, Swearing, Violence, cursing, homophobe-ish people, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, robin idkhislastname but Harry's stepfather, sad!harry, so cute, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryswonderworld/pseuds/Larryswonderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry gets beaten by a homophobic asshole, Harry's parents are sure that Louis is the one who causes the bruises on Harry's body, Louis just wants to help.</p><p>[I LOVE ANNE, I'M SURE SHE WOULD NEVER HURT LOUIS LIKE THIS!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> I hope you all will like this fanfiction, it look me so long to write it

The first time Harry got home with a bruise that wasn't caused by his clumsiness was after he went to a club with his friends. It was a normal Friday night, and it was his best friend Nick's twentieth birthday.  
He had to be honest, it hurt a lot when he walked upstairs. He was wincing when he opened the door to his and his boyfriend's appartment. With a soft click, the door fell in the lock. Harry shrugged off his coat and inhaled sharply at the pain.  
"Haz!" Louis said happily when he noticed that his boyfriend was home. "How was the party?"  
"Fun," Harry lied, not looking in Louis' eyes. He walked into his arms. "Missed you," he murmured. "Wish you came with me." He tried not to sound desperate, as if something had overcome him. But oh, how much he wished his boyfriend was at the party to save him...  
"You know that I don't like Nick," Louis smiled sadly in Harry's brown curls. "But I'm glad you had fun."  
They stood there like that for a few moments, until they both broke off the hug. "D'you want tea or do you want to go to sleep?" Louis asked him.  
"'S a bit late and I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. Is that okay?" Harry yawned and stretched his arms, immediately regretting it when a sharp pain rushed through his stomach. Louis, who was checking his phone for the time, didn't notice Harry's pained expression. "Yeah, yeah sure thing babe. I'll follow in a sec, keep my side warm will you?" he asked while winking cheekily.  
Harry laughed and walked towards their bedroom. "Don't let me want too long, wanna cuddle you."  
When he was out of Louis' sight, Harry's smile dropped. How was he going to hide his bruise?! Louis was definitely going to find out, and Harry hated it when Louis' got all sad and teary eyed. And maybe he didn't want to be judged by Louis. He didn't want Louis to think of him as a coward, someone who could not defend himself.  
Carefully not to bend too much and hurt himself again, Harry slipped off his pants and shirt, changing into his boxers and oversized t-shirt. He hoped Louis wouldn't notice that he wore PJ's, what he normally never did, because he would ask questions and Harry wasn't sure if he could handle them.  
He brushed his teeth, and climbed under the covers.  
"Your mum called, few minutes before you came home," Louis announced when he walked into the room. "Wanted us to visit in two week."  
"Do you want to?" Harry asked.  
"Of course! I love your mum, you know that Haz," Louis changed into his pajamas and walked into the attached bathroom. "Gemma is going to be there too, so it will be a big family meet up!"  
Harry smiled fondly. He loved it when Louis' talked about himself like that, like he was part of the family. Which he was! His mum, sister and stepdad absolutely adored the petite, Peter Pan-ish boy. They loved him the moment he brought him home for the first time, five years ago, when they were just 16 and 18 year old boys.  
"Let's hope mum will bake that lemon cake again, I loved it."  
"I love you more," Louis grinned while diving on the bed.  
Harry giggled at his playfulness. "Sap," lovingly, he kissed away the toothpaste that was stuck in the corner of Louis' mouth.  
Louis blushed. "Thanks," he laid down on the bed and went to cuddle Harry, but the moment he put his arms around Harry's waist, Harry flinched and bit back a pained scream.  
Louis unwrapped his arm faster than light and sat up. "What the- Harry? Are you okay?"  
"I- yeah, um, your arm was just cold, 's all," Harry stammered.  
"Harry, don't lie to me," Louis said sternly. He tried to look Harry in his eyes, but the lanky boy's back was facing him and he didn't make a move to turn around.  
"There's nothing wrong!" Harry shouted.  
The room went dead silent and Harry closed his eyes in regret. He rarely shouted at Louis, and he felt how his heart clenched.  
Louis was a bit taken back, but instead of getting mad at the green eyed boy, he slid out of the bed and walked towards Harry's side. He kneeled next to the bed, and looked the boy in his eyes. "Harry, sweetheart, please. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did, but please tell me what's wrong!"  
Harry let out a choked sob and reached for Louis' hand. "No, Lou, it's not you I swear!" He panicked. "I just have this little bruise on my belly and you touched it. It's okay, I swear, it doesn't hurt that much!"  
"Can I see?" His ocean blue eyes were full of concern and worry.  
"I mean-"  
"Harry."  
Harry avoided his eyes, but still sat up. For a moment, it looked like he wasn't going to lift his shirt but eventually he did. When Louis saw the black, dark purple bruise, he let out a heartbreaking sob. "Oh my god.." He said with both his hands clasped in front of his mouth.  
"I swear, it looks worse than it is and-"  
"My poor baby," Louis whispered with tears in his eyes. "Who did this to you?"  
"One of Nick's friends," Harry said sadly. "He was.. He was not so fond of me being.. Being gay," he whispered the last part. "He was new to the group, I didn't know him. We were talking a bit at the bar about stuff, but when I started talking about you he just kinda got mad I guess. Said I was a fag and that I shouldn't have come tot he party and stuff."  
"And Nick let him?" Louis asked angry. "The fucking- unbelievable. I'm going to kill 'em both, I swear."  
"No, Lou, Nick doesn't know!" Harry said quickly. "I went home right after Tom kicked me."  
"His name is Tom?" Louis said. "Such an asshole name."  
"One of your best friends name is Tom, babe," Harry giggled.  
Louis gave him a pointed look and then stood up. "Haz, babe, I'm going to get something to put on it, ice or summat, okay? And I'll cuddle you very carefully after that, sweetheart. It will be alright."

But it wasn't alright. Two days after "the incident" like Harry called it, he met Tom again. Well, met.. He bumped into him at the parking lot of the supermarket. Unfortunately, he just bought condoms and lube and Tom didn't like that. Let's just say that Harry got home crying and bruised, and Louis was not too happy. This time, there were more bruises on Harry's milky skin, and they were even bigger than the first one.  
Louis didn't want Harry to go out by himself anymore, but Harry assured him that he didn't need any protection, and that he didn't want to let Tom win. The third time, the bruises reached Harry's face. He walked into their apartment with a big, blue circle around his left eye and tears streaks on his face. It took Louis an hour to calm down his boyfriend, whispering little I love you's, you're perfect's, you're not a faggot's and more cute things in his ear.  
That midday, his mum facetimed Harry. Forgetting his bruised face, Harry picked up.  
"Hi mum!" he said cheerily. "What's up?"  
"Hi lov-" his mum gasped. "What happened to your face?!"  
Harry's face paled a bit. "I-I bumped into the, um, door?" he lied not-so-smoothly.  
Louis, who was on the other side of the room, looked up with a worried face.  
Anne frowned. "It doesn't look like you bumped into a door, Harry..."  
"I did," he faked a laugh. "You know how I am."  
"But-"  
"Oh, I have to go, bye mum!" Before his mum could respond he hung up on her.  
"Harry, babe.." Louis put away his book and walked over to his crying boyfriend. "Oh babe.. Lying to your mum is not the option."

But Harry thought it was. The next three times that Tom beat him, he lied to his mum about the bruises, saying that he fell and bumped into things, laughing it of. He even ditched their daily facetime calls four times so he wouldn't have to answer her questions.  
Louis tried helping him, went with him as much as he could whenever Harry got out of the house, but Tom kept finding ways to hurt Harry. He even tried adding him on FaceBook and Instagram, but Harry blocked him. Louis felt hopeless and useless, wanting to do something against the bullying and beating, but they didn't know Tom's last name and Harry just wouldn't let him, how many times Louis begged to help him- Harry refused. Everyday, Louis had to watch how his boyfriend seemed to break a little more, how he flinched whenever Louis touched him without warning. Harry laughed it off, played it as a joke, but Louis saw how scared he was inside. He tried talking to him, but Harry always avoided the conversations and turned on the tv or radio instead.

It was two weeks after Harry got the first bruise and Harry and Louis were in the car, on their way to Harry's childhood home.  
"Harry," Louis said softly when they entered the little city. "I think we need to talk."  
"About what?" Harry said, knowing full well what his two year older boyfriend wanted to say.  
"You have to tell your parents about it. You can't avoid it forever, darling. What are you afraid of?"  
"I can and I will," Harry said, rubbing his upper arms with both of his hands.  
"Haz, please..." Louis begged. "They are your parents, they should know! We all want to help you. We all love you s-"  
"Shut up!" Harry shouted, fisting his hands. "Could you just shut up?!"  
And... Okay? Louis frowned. "I just want to help you."  
"I don't want you to help me, I'm not a pussy and I can help myself very well," Harry barked, staring out of the window.  
Louis' heart broke a bit more. "Harry.. How many times do I have to tell you? Just because you don't like women doesn't mean that you are weak or anything!"  
Harry huffed. "Just- nevermind. We're here." He unbuckled his safety belt and stepped out of the car. Louis closed his eyes and leaned against the steeringwheel. What did he do wrong? He felt so unbelievably useless. All he wanted was to help Harry, and what did he get? Right, an angry boyfriend. Louis sighed and wiped away a tear that fell out of his eye. This was not the right time to bawl. He should be going inside with Harry, helping him carrying their bags.  
He stepped out of the car and walked towards Harry. "Babe," he said softly. "I'm sorry, okay?"  
Harry shrugged, pulling out their shared suitcase.  
Louis tried to touch his cheek, but Harry flinched . "Let's just go inside."  
"Harry!" A voice shouted happy.  
"Mum!" Harry said cheerily. He dropped the suitcase and ran towards his mum. "It's so good to see you again!"  
While Harry and his mum hugged and gushed how good the other looks (the last time they really saw each other was two months ago), Louis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning around and smiling, picking up the suitcase. "Hi Anne!" he said.  
Anne looked at him, her smile faltering. "Oh, Louis. I didn't know that you'd come."  
Louis frowned. "But you called me to ask if we wanted to visit..?"  
"Well, yeah, I mean," Anne coughed awkwardly. "Robin and I wanted to talk to you two anyways, but we wanted to talk to Harry firstly.. I guess it doesn't matter. Come in, Love," she said to Harry, ignoring Louis who carried the heavy suitcase. She didn't even hold open the door, and neither did Harry. Louis felt how his heart sank. Was it just him, or didn't Anne want him here? Did Harry even want him to be there? He felt how tears brimmed his eyes, but he blinked them away. Maybe I'm was just imagining things, he thought. He held open the door with one foot, and walked into the house with a slight struggle, pulling the suitcase with him.  
"Do you want any tea, sweetheart?" Anne asked.  
"Please," he said relieved, only to find out that she wasn't talking to him but to Harry.  
"I mean, I'm just going to put our stuff upstairs," he coughed. "Harry, do you want to come with me?"  
"I think Harry's going to stay with me," Anne said with a sort of fake smile while she pushed Harry behind her. Harry flinched and whimpered in pain when his mothers fingers dug into his wound. All Louis wanted to do was hug him, cuddle him and kiss it all better, but he didn't know if Harry wanted him to.  
"Mum, 'm gonna go with Lou upstairs. You get the tea ready, okay?" Harry said nervously while walking towards Louis.  
"Darling, you can stay here-"  
"He wants to go with me upstairs, Anne. It's his choice," Louis said sharply.  
Anne scowled. "I want the both of you downstairs in two minutes, not more." She said, before she marched into the kitchen.  
Louis sighed relieved and took Harry's arm. "C'mon, babe."  
They climbed upstairs in silent, both not really knowing what to say. The awkwardness was radiating off of them, and Louis hated it.  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Louis asked the moment the door of the guest room closed behind them. "Why do you treat me like I'm against you, like everything I say or do is wrong?"  
"I'm sorry, Lou," Harry said ashamed. "It's just.. I'm scared."  
Louis put down the suitcase and wanted to hug the boy, but somehow he was scared for his reaction. He couldn't bear it if Harry would flinch again. He couldn't.  
"Scared of what, baby?"  
"Their reactions.. You are the only one who knows that I'm weak enough to let someone beat me up and-"  
Louis tugged frustrated at his hair. "You are not weak! Just because someone beats you up, doesn't mean that you are weak!! How many times do I have to tell you? I love you so much and I really want to help you, because someone as perfect as you doesn't deserve all this shit, Harry. You don't deserve to be all bruised up," he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to calm himself down a bit. "I love you so so so much and I really want to help you, but it just hurts so much if you push me away like you do.. Makes me feel like you don't want me anymore."  
"I do, I really do Lou," Harry said p, tears started streaming down his face. "But I'm so scared that you see how ugly and weak I am, like Tom says-"  
"DAMN IT HARRY!" Louis shouted frustrated. He knocked off the lamp that was placed on the desk. The glass of the lamp shattered on the floor, but it was the last thing on Louis' mind. "Don't be like that! How many times do I have to tell you-" before he could tell Harry that he would never leave him, that he was loved so much and that he was so perfect, the door was opened with a loud bang, and someone attacked Louis from behind.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" the normally very quiet Robin shouted, yanking Louis away from Harry and pushing him against the wall. Louis didn't know what was happening, people came running in, pulling Harry away from Louis and pushing Louis against the wall like he was some sort of criminal. "I swear, if you move I'll kill you," Robin shouted.  
Louis saw how Anne had her arms around Harry, who was still crying and as confused as Louis.  
"But-" Louis said, receiving a kick in his stomach. He collapsed forward, all the air being pushed out of his lungs.  
"Robin!" Harry screamed, trying to get to Louis who was crumpled up on the floor, clutching his stomach. "Mum, let me go!"  
"Sweetheart, let's just get out of this room. I'm sure Robin knows how to handle this. You're safe now baby, you don't have to be with that.. That asshole anymore," she threw a disgusted look at Louis and then pushed a crying Harry out of the room.  
"I don't know what you did to him, you piece of shit," another man said. Louis looked up and saw Gemma's boyfriend standing in the doorway. "And I know that I know Harry for just a little over three months, but I swear that if you ever come near to him again I will kill you."  
"Well said, Steven," Robin said with a displeased face.  
Louis frowned. "I don't understand what I've done!" he said while trying to stand up.  
Immediately, Robin and Steven grabbed his arms and backed him up against the wall. "How dare you to even talk like that, like you're oh so innocent," Robin thundered. "Like you didn't abuse my stepson!"  
And right that moment, everything made sense. They thought that HE was the one who put the bruises on Harry's body. Louis' eyes widened and he started protesting. "No! No, no I didn't-"  
But before he could finish his sentence, he received a kick in his guts, and then a punch in his face. He screamed out of pain, his vision started to become black. His legs became numb and he would have fallen if the two man didn't hold him up.  
A scream was coming from downstairs, and Louis recognized Harry's voice. "Harry," he whimpered, tasting his own blood. He didn't know if it was coming from his nose, his lip or both, but he didn't care.  
"Don't you dare say his name again!" Robin said and all Louis could feel was pain. He fell on the ground, tried to get up and crawl to the door to go to Harry, but the pain was unbearable, and after a few seconds he gave up, falling limp on the ground.  
He couldn't see anything, only felt the sharp pain running through his body. He didn't know if the kicking had stopped or not, all he knew was that he wanted to have Harry close to him, to tell him that he loved him. 

Downstairs, Harry was turning completely wild. He was sobbing, trying to get out of his mothers iron strong arms. "Let me go!" he screamed while tears fell down on the floor. "Louis!" He cried. "Louis!"  
"Harry, you have to calm down love. Robin will make sure that Louis will leave. He'll never hurt you again. You'll never have to see him, sweetheart, you'll never see that nasty man again."  
"No!!" Harry screamed. "He didn't do it! He never touched me like that, I love him! LOUIS I LOVE YOU!"  
"Mum..." Gemma started. "Mum maybe.. Maybe he's telling the truth.."  
"I am, please, Gemma, I am! He never hurt me mum, you're hurting him now! He never touched me!" Loud bangs were coming from upstairs and Harry started shouting again.  
"Mum, I swear, I know when he's lying and he isn't. Look for yourself, we have to believe him.." Gemma said with a pale face.  
"Please, mum, please," Harry begged, his whole body shaking. "I promise you, Louis didn't- he didn't abuse me! Mum, please!"  
Anne hesitated for a moment, then looked Harry in his eyes and realized that- "oh my god," she said and she let Harry go.  
Faster than light, Harry stormed upstairs. He ran into the room. "STOP!" he screamed. "Please, stop!" he begged, worming his way to Louis, who was lying almost lifelessly on the ground, two man hovering above him.  
"Harry get away from that monster!" Steven shouted, trying to take him away from Louis.  
"Robin, Steven!" Anne ran into the room, crying. "We've been so wrong, so so so wrong!" While she explained what happened downstairs, Harry grabbed Louis face carefully. "Oh, baby," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry. So so so sorry. Please, talk to me."  
"'arry," Louis said, so soft that Harry almost didn't hear him. "I didn't-" he coughed, and blood came out of his mouth. "I didn't a-abuse y-you.."  
A heart wrenching sob came out of Harry's mouth. "I know baby, I know. Don't- don't leave me, okay? I'll call the ambulance, just please, please stay with me."  
Louis wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. So he just nodded, before closing his eyes again. Everything happened so fast from that moment on. The paramedics came rushing in, pulling Louis away from Harry, taking him into their ambulance and driving away with both the boys. Harry remembers how they arrived at the hospital; Harry hysterically crying and Louis just lying there, doing nothing but bleed. He was rushed into the emergency room, but Harry couldn't come with him. Ten minutes later, his stepfather, mother, Gemma and her boyfriend came running into the waiting room, all with a face which was whiter than snow and feeling so guilty. Harry couldn't look at them, started crying even louder when they apologized and tried to hug him, touching him and comforting him while they were the reason for Louis being in the hospital!  
"Please," he sobbed. "Don't touch me."  
"Harry, darling," his mum choked. "We're sorry, we only tried to help you!"  
Harry's head was filled with the sound of Louis, asking him if he could please help him, that he needed to help him. Heartbreaking sobs came out of Harry's mouth. How could he have been so rude to Louis? All he wanted to do was help him, and see where he's gotten him now...  
"Mum, can't you see that it's not the right time to apologize?!" Gemma sneered. She kneeled down in front of Harry and grabbed his face with both of her hands. "Harry, darling, you need to calm down okay? Louis will be alright, you have to stop panicking now. Breathe with me, okay sweetheart?"  
Harry nodded and stared at her with bloodshot, panicked eyes.  
"Breathe in, Haz. Like that, yeah. Very slowly. Breathe out..." They did this for a full ten minutes, and finally Harry's hysterical breathing and sobs were calmed down. He was still crying, hugging his older sister, but it didn't feel like he was going to die. "I wanna see him, Gem," he cried in her neck.  
"I know, Harry, but you will have to wait a moment, okay? The doctors are helping him right now," Gemma shushed while she stroke Harry's hair. She threw a look at her mum, who was sobbing into her hand. They should have known that Louis would not lay a hand on Harry, they should have known.  
"Harry Styles?" A man with a clipboard and a long, white coat said.  
Harry jumped up. "Is he alright?!" he asked.  
"You can visit him now, he's awake," the older man said with a small smile.  
"Thank god," Harry cried while walking with the doctor. "Is there any permanent damage?"  
"No physical, but there might be an emotional injury. A slight trauma," the doctor said sympathetic. "Here he is," they stopped in front of a door. "I need to ask you to be calm, otherwise we will need to take you away from the patient."  
Harry nodded. "Can I go now?"  
"Good luck," the doctor said before walking away.  
Harry breathed in for a moment, and then opened the door.  
"Harry!" Louis whimpered.  
Harry felt how his heart broke, and he rushed towards the huge bed. "Oh my god, Louis, I'm so sorry!" He took the small, beaten boy in his arms and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened, I hate them so much! I'm sorry, Lou, I really am."  
Louis pulled him close, both not caring when the other touched a bruise. "It's okay, Haz, I'm okay."  
"I tried to get to you, but my mum held me back and-" sobs came out of his mouth. "They beat you so badly.."  
"I'm okay, love.." Louis whispered again, stroking Harry's hair. "Don't worry about me."  
"I thought I'd lost you, Lou. You didn't abuse me, you really didn't."  
"Harry please, calm down! It's not your fault, they just wanted to help you," Louis croaked.  
"You wanted to help me, and I didn't let you. I just pushed you away, I was so mean to you.."  
"Harry, baby, calm down. I can't kiss you if you keep talking rubbish, babe," Louis smiled a bit. "It's not your fault."  
"Can you kiss me?" Harry begged, fat tears streaming down his face.  
"Of course I can," Louis whispered before leaning in and capturing Harry's thin lips between his. He tasted his salty tears, and all he wanted to do was kiss them away.  
"It's alright, baby, it's alright," Louis murmured while he slipped his hand under Harry's shirt.  
Harry shivered, and pressed himself against Louis' body. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he promised the blue eyed boy.  
Someone knocked on the door. Both boys froze, looking each other in their eyes, before turning towards the door.  
"Um, come in?" Harry said carefully, thinking it was a doctor who wanted to check up on Louis. But instead, it were Robin and Anne. Immediately, Louis started to tremble.  
"No, no, no!" he whispered in panick, grabbing Harry's hand. "I-I-I didn't d-do it, I d-d-didn't a-abuse him, I s-swear I-"  
"Shh, shh baby, calm down," Harry said, grabbing Louis face. Louis looked him in the eye, his blue eyes alarmed. "I know you didn't hurt me, baby, I know you didn't. You have to calm down for me, okay?"  
Anne was sobbing, feeling so guilty when she saw how her son tried to calm down his shaking boyfriend. "We're so sorry," she tried to say.  
"Get out," Harry hissed. "Get the fuck out before I call the security!"  
"Louis!" Another voice sounded.  
"Mum!" Louis cried.  
"Oh my god, my baby!" Jay shoved herself passed Anne and Robin, reaching towards her son. "What did they do to you?"  
Louis didn't let go of Harry while he hugged his crying mum. Harry felt how his heart broke, and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying more.  
"Johanna-" Robin started, but he closed his mouth as soon as he saw the lightening coming out of Jay's eyes.  
"You," she spat, looking at Harry's parents. "You hurt Louis?"  
"It is a misunderstanding," Anne tried.  
"A misunderstanding? A misunderstanding?!" Johanna screamed. "Oh please, get out of this room before I hurt you more than you hurt Louis!"  
"But-" Anne tried to say, but Robin shushed her and pushed her out of the room. He looked at Harry apologetic, before closing the door.  
"Louis, what happened?" Jay said when she had calmed down a bit.  
Louis looked at Harry, before explaining everything. "- but I swear, it wasn't Harry's fault!" he ended, looking at Harry.  
Jay was crying, hugging Louis. "I know, baby, I know. I'm going to kill them, I swear. How dare they hurt my baby..." She looked at Harry. "Do you know this guy Tom a bit more? You know that Dan works at the police, we can figure it out there."  
Harry hesitated for a moment, and then said: "his name is Tom Handlings.."

The next day, Louis was allowed to go home. Jay drove them (Harry stayed at the hospital of course) to their appartment, helping Harry with bringing Louis to their apartment on the second floor. Louis tried to act like he wasn't in pain, but Harry saw right through his lies, and made sure that Louis took his medicine before laying him down in their bed. "Sleep, baby," he said, softly kissing Louis face.  
"Sing me to sleep, Harry?" Louis asked with a small voice  
"Of course, baby," Harry said, stroking Louis forehead.

"Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come," he sang, voice smooth and soft. Louis purred a bit, slowly falling a sleep. He tried to keep his eyes open to look at Harry while he sang, but it was so hard when the medicine kicked in. 

"Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me," Harry ended, pressing a soft kiss on Louis lips before standing up from the bed. He made sure Louis was tugged in like a baby, before leaving the room.

"Is he asleep?" Jay asked when Harry walked into the living room.  
Harry nodded, before sinking down on the couch, next to Louis' mother. "Yeah, I think he'll be for a few hours. He looked so tired."  
"My poor baby," Jay spoke sadly. "I'm so glad you're here to take care of him, Harry. I'm so glad you have each other."  
"Without me he wouldn't have been beaten up," Harry whispered ashamed. "If I just let him help me..."  
"That's not true, Harry. It's all Tom's fault. If he wasn't such a homophobe, you wouldn't have felt so insecure and all of this wouldn't have happened. It's normal not to reach for help, Harry. Especially when it's such a touchy subject. It's okay not to feel okay, Harry."  
"I just wish all of this wouldn't have happened... I don't know what to do with my parents, Jay. If I forgive them or.." He hesistated. "You know, dump them."  
"I think.. I think that maybe.. Like, I know that it's hard because they're not really on my positive side either, but maybe you should forgive them. I mean, they really wanted to help you, right? And I don't know what I'd do if I thought you were abusing Louis."  
Harry bowed his head. "I guess you're right.."  
Jay smiled, before hugging Harry. "I'm going to leave now, if you need anything, just call me okay love?"  
Harry smiled and hugged her back. "Okay, love you."  
"Love you too. Take care of my son, alright?"  
"Will do."  
He showed Johanna out, and then closed the door. He leaned against it, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply. What was he going to do now? Was he going to call his mum? On one side, he didn't want to forgive her for hurting someone as precious as Louis, but on the other side... It was his mother he was talking about. His mother who cared for him for years, who probably did it because she loved him.  
He took his phone from his pocket and tapped her number. The phone rang for a second or two, before his mum picked up. "Harry?" she said surprised.  
Harry cleared his throat. "Hi mum."  
"Dear god, Harry, I'm so sorry!" his mother exclaimed. "We thought he was the one who hurt you, we really did and-"  
"I know mum," Harry said awkwardly. "I know. It's just.. Don't do that anymore, okay? Talk to me first, because you really hurt him.. Us. You really hurt us."  
"Is he okay?" His mother whispered.  
"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully. "He's scared and sorry, because he didn't.. He didn't call the police."  
Anne fell silent for a moment, before she said: "the police..? Harry are you alright?"  
"I am, now. Dan and Jay are going to help me..." He told his mum about Tom, about how Louis wanted to help him, about how Harry didn't let him. All the way up until the moment Jay left.  
Anne was crying silently, whimpering now and then. When Harry was done telling, he inhaled a large amount of air. "It's over now, Dan is going to make sure that Tom will pay for what he's done. He'll never see him."  
"Thank god. And.. And you? Will you forgive us?" Anne asked carefully.  
Harry's eyes wandered to the closed bedroom, where Louis was sleeping. "I- I think so, mum. I think so."

Sox hours later, around seven PM, he woke up his boyfriend with kisses. "Wake up, baby," he said while he pressed a kiss on Louis lips. "It's dinner time. I made you some soup."  
Louis' eyes fluttered open and Harry's heart skipped a beat when his green eyes made contact with Louis' beautiful blue ones. "What time is it?" he asked with a rough voice from the seven hours of sleep.  
"Seven," Harry said while pressing a kiss to Louis chin. "How do you feel? Does it still hurt?"  
Louis shook his head. "The medicine work. And I slept well, only missed your warm body," he let his small hands wander over Harry's small belly. Harry blushed and laid down next to Louis. "I called my mother," he spoke softly.  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. I think I'll forgive her.. She said she's sorry, and I believe her. But I can totally understand if you don't Lou, I really do."  
Louis smiled a bit and kissed Harry's neck. "I will forgive her eventually."  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You will?"  
"Of course, she's your mother," Louis giggled while kissing Harry's lips.  
Harry hovered above Louis. "Babe.." He whispered. "Can I.. Can I kiss you?"  
"Course you can, dumbass, it's not as if it's going to hurt!"  
Harry didn't need to be told twice. His heart thumped against his chest while he kissed his small boyfriend full passion, showing him how much he loved the older boy. Harry let his fingers wander over Louis' abs, moaning slightly when he felt them contract. "Can I..?" He asked while he stilled his fingers above Louis' crotch.  
"Right now?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear.  
Harry nodded. "Want to please you, want to make you feel how much I love you," he spoke.  
"Okay," Louis agreed with a small smile.  
Harry moved, so he sat on his knees between Louis' legs. He kissed the small piece of skin that was between Louis' shirt and trousers, and then pulled down the striped pajama jeans.  
"I love you," he said while he kissed Louis' skin, softly biting it. He tried to ignore the purple bruise that was just above his erecting dick, but he still felt his heart fall when he realized how much his stepfather and Steven had hurt him. "I love you so much, gonna take real good care of you.."  
"Please baby, show me how much you love me.. Missed your lips," Louis moaned while he looked down, watching how his younger boyfriend took his hard dick in his hands.  
Harry kissed the base of his dick, slowly letting his tongue drag over the pulsing meat. He moaned, feeling Louis' heartbeat through his thick veins. He licked the mushroom formed tip, fat dollops of precome dripping out of it already.  
Louis was a total mess, squirming when Harry started blowing him without warning. "Holy fucking-" he croaked when he saw his dick disappear in Harry's mouth. He tried to stay silent, because he knew that when he was too loud the neighbors would hear, but it was so hard not to scream when his dick hit the back of Harry's throat. "So good for me, so unbelievably good for me Haz. Love you so much."  
Harry moaned around Louis' dick, sending of vibrations. Louis hissed, burying his fingers in Harry's curls. "Gonna cum, baby," he warned.  
Harry looked up, into Louis eyes. "Cum, daddy," he said in between his sucks. And Louis came- hard. He arched his back, cum shooting out of his dick. "Harry!" He almost shouted, eyes closed.  
He fell back in the matress, completely worn out. Blindly, he searched for Harry. "'Arry," he whimpered.  
"Here I am, shh," Harry said softly, laying down next to his grinning boyfriend.  
"So good," Louis praised him with a lazy smile. "So good." His hand went down, only to find out that Harry already came.  
"What?" He said confused.  
Harry blushed. "You looked so good," he said embarrassed.  
Louis laughed a bit. "My cute little boyfriend. Love you so much."  
"Love you too," Harry said softly. "'M never gonna let you get hurt anymore."  
"I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you anymore," Louis answered back, kissing Harry's nose. "Can you please make love to me Harry?"  
"Louis.." Harry hesistated. "It will hurt too much, you just came out of the hospital."  
"The nurses said it wouldn't matter," Louis said.  
"You asked them?" Harry asked surprised.  
"No," Louis laughed cheekily. "Just want you to fuck me." He grabbed his boyfriends half hard cock, tugging it.  
Harry moaned, feeling himself harden. "Okay, but if it hurts too much we'll stop okay, Louis? You have to tell me if it hurts too much."  
"Okay, babe," Louis said with red cheeks. "I trust you."  
That's all it took for Harry to move down between Louis legs, and open up his hole. "Feels so good, so good," Harry kissed Louis' belly button while he fingered him until he was ready for Harry's dick. "Are you okay, baby?"  
"Just need you," Louis whimpered. "Need you in me."  
And Harry almost came from those words, the imagine of him inside of Louis. "Okay baby. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
Slowly, Harry shoved his tip in Louis' tight hole, feeling his walls clench around his pulsing cock. "Feel so good, you feel so good," Harry praised Louis, peppering kisses on his red, concentrated face. "So good for me."  
"Only for you, Harry," Louis moaned.  
Slowly, Harry began moving inside of his small boyfriend. Hearts formed in his eyes when he saw the small bulge forming on Louis' stomach at the place where his cock was. He touched it, moaning a bit. Louis looked him in his eyes. "Love it when you're buried inside of me, when I can see you inside of me," he whimpered, moving down on Harry's cock.  
Harry hissed and began moving in and out. Both boys were in heaven, panting, sweating and falling in love over and over again. It took them five minutes reach their height, screaming each others name.  
"I love you I love you I love you," Louis babbled cutely while kissing Harry's swollen lips. "You make me feel so good, so incredibly good."  
"Love you too," Harry murmured. "So much," he fell down next to his boyfriend and pulled him against his chest.  
"I'd never hurt you, Harry," Louis said while looking in Harry's eyes.  
"I know, baby."  
"You make me feel like home," Louis sighed contentedly, nuzzling his face in Harry's sweaty neck.  
"I'll make this feel like home," Harry said before he kissed Louis again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be nice <3 x


End file.
